lichdom_battlemagefandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil Selection
The Sigil Assignment screen can be accessed at checkpoints throughout the game, upon activating a checkpoint there is a choice of Sigil Assignment and Fast Travel. Only 3 sigils may be assigned at any one time. Sigils are unlocked through story progression and level up with use, with a maximum level of 16. Shield "Projects a magical barrier around the mage. If all 3 layers are destroyed, the mage will perish." Shield is the first and only defensive sigil available to The Dragon and cannot be unequipped. Shields can be activated with the secondary fire button in order to block incoming attacks, reducing damage. A perfectly timed block (With a Strategic shield type) will prevent all damage that would have been dealt to The Dragon and cast a Nova spell, nova effects are determined by the equipped nova spell. A shield can be used to blink out of harms way by pressing the blink key, Alternatively a charged blink (with an Agile or Tactical shield) can be used to blink further and cast a nova spell, nova effects are determined by the equipped nova spell. Fire "Fire is a spell meant for direct injury. It is the easiest spell to build for doing raw damage." The Fire Sigil is the first offensive sigil encountered by The Dragon during the game, it can ignite enemies to do burn damage over time that possibly spreads to nearby enemies. The overkill power for the fire sigil is the fire wall ability which when cast will create a wall of fire infront of The Dragon that does massive damage to any ememy passing through it. Ice "Ice does the most base damage of any spell, but it does not scale quite as well through critical hits or Mastery consumption. It does have some of most reliable Control aspects." The Ice Sigil is the second offensive Sigil encountered by The Dragon during the game, it can freeze enemies solid for a short time when using a charged attack. Uncharged attacks can still slow the enemy down for a time. The overkill power for the Ice Sigil is the Ice Wall ability which when cast will create a wall of ice infront of The Dragon that massively slows down enemies that attempt to pass through it. Necromancy "Necromancy is the dark art of commanding the dead. A potent necromancer conjures unliving minions to fight his battles for him." The Necromancy Sigil can be unlocked through story progression should The Dragon choose it. Charged Necromancy spells will make an enemy in such a way that if they should die, they will resurrect and fight for The Dragon. Uncharged Necromancy spells will mark an enemy in such a way that all nearby resurrected enemies will attack them. When resurrecting a fallen enemy there is a chance that a Revenant will be summoned, this is a vastly more powerful variation of combatant. The overkill power for the Necromancy Sigil is the Bone Armour ability which when cast will protect The Dragon from massive (but not infinite) amounts of damage for a limited time. Kinesis "Kinesis is power over motion, changing how enemies move during a battle." The Kinesis Sigil can be unlocked through story progression should The Dragon choose it. Kinesis spells can anchor an enemy in place, stopping them from movement. Alternatively spells can throw the enemy into the air and slam them back into the ground after a short time. The overkill power for The Kinesis Sigil is the force wall ability which when cast will create a wall of enemy which can destroy any enemy projectiles that try to pass through it for a limited time. Lightning "Lightning's strengths are stunning and chaining to several enemies, Skilled battlemages can use lightning to group enemies together, allowing for more wholesale destruction." The Lightning Sigil can be unlocked through story progression should The Dragon choose it. Charged lightning spells can stun an enemy in place which all lightning spells can potentially chain to other nearby enemies. The overkill power for The Lightning Sigil is Arc Lightning which allows for 5 casts of immensely powerful arcing lightning bolts. These bolts are cast by charging a targeted spell, the released charge will be an arc of lightning that will instantly strike the targeted enemy and arc to nearby enemies. These casts can be stored indefinitely until The Dragon casts them. Delirium "Delirium spells focus on mind control. They don't do damage directly, instead causing enemies to do damage to others, or even themselves." The Delirium Sigil can be unlocked through story progression should The Dragon choose it. Delirium spells can cause enemies to become weaker, decreasing their damage inflicted and hurting themselves in the process. They can also cause enemies to fight their own allies for The Dragon. Finally, Delirium spells can cause the enemy to cower in fear, unable to attack. The overkill power for The Delirium Sigil is Invisibility which will render The Dragon invisible for 5 spell charges, and increases the properties of all spells cast. Phase "..." Corruption "..." Category:Sigils